


Gift Me the Stars and Night Sky

by Not_Jazz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Conspiracy Theories, Family, Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Selfless Lance, little lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: Lance never asked for anything. He was happy to just have his family. So, his family decides to surprise him.Or:Lance's Best Birthday Ever





	Gift Me the Stars and Night Sky

Lance was beaming after the little party the Paladins had made him. They had played a few games of his choice (can anyone say Truth or Dare, anyone?), Hunk made his favorite food --or at least as close as he could-- and they had given him a small gift of some facial products they heard were good from that one Earth vendor back at the mall.

“Wow guys, you did all of this for little ol’ me? I’m impressed,” Lance laughed.

“Of course dude, we love you,” Hunk grinned.

“You may be annoying, but you are a Paladin,” Keith grinned, even as Lance gave him a  light punch on his shoulder.

“Did you think we would forget?” Shiro asked, seriously.

Lance shrugged, “We’ve been busy.”

Shiro frowned at that, “But we had a little party for everyone else.”

Lance gave another shrug and looked away, “Well, you know, free time is scarce.”

“We would never forget you, Lance,” Shiro responded with a kind smile, and a hand on his shoulder from Hunk.

Lance could almost feel tears, and wiped his eyes, “Aw, guys!”

Pidge groaned, “Ew, so sappy in here now.” 

Everyone chuckled, and Lance tousled Pidge’s hair, “Aw, thanks Pidgeon.”

“So, Lance, was this a good birthday?” Allura asked.

“Or the best birthday, perhaps?” Coran asked.

Lance laughed, “Well, it’s up there, but the best birthday was when I was turning ten years old.”

Keith raised his eyebrow, “That specific?”

Lance nodded, “Yep. Nothing can beat that.”

“Please, Tell us the story, Lance,” Shiro said, with a kind smile.

“Oh...you guys don’t want to hear it,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

“We do,” Hunk urged.

“Yeah, just spill,” Pidge shoved lightly.

Lance chuckled, “Alright, but if someone cries it’s not my fault.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Why would we cry?”

Lance grinned, “You’ll see.”

“It started a month before my birthday…

 

Young Lance was going about his normal day, hanging out in the dining room in order to get his work done. It was hard when his brain really really didn’t want to, but Mama taught him some cool tricks to stay focused and get the work done.

“Lance, Mijo, I need to ask you something important,” His mama stepped into view, waving her hand in front of his homework to try and catch his attention.

“Yes, Mama?”

“What do you want for your birthday?”

Lance paused and looked up. His mama was giving him her perfect smile, with her blue eyes that matched his own. Behind her, he could see his father and oldest sibling, Marianna, looking at him with strained smiles.

See, Lance may have been the youngest, but he wasn’t dumb. He knew that his papa lost his full-time job and is now only working part of the day, and the rest of the day he looks for more work. He also knew his mama and older siblings were trying to cut down spending. He even heard them all fighting sometimes about the rent, or something like that.

So, Lance knew exactly what he wanted.

“I don’t need anything, Mama,”  Lance grinned, “I’m just happy when we have the whole family here.”

“Nothing?” his mama gave a small frown, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Lance,” his older brother, Ben, skidded in, “Don’t you want like a cool lightsaber? You kept talking about it.”

“No,” Lance shook his head, “I don’t need it.”

“Well...if that’s what you really want,”  his mama sighed, “But i promise to make your favorite food and the best cake ever.”

Lance grinned, “Chocolate-chocolate cake?!”

“You got it,” she winked.

“Woo!” Lance cheered, throwing his paper in the air.

A few days passed, and while Lance said he didn’t want anything, his older siblings, parents, and even grandparents knew better.

“Oh, he’s such a sweet boy,” his mama would coo, “he cares so much.”

“Maybe too much,” Marianna sighed, “We can’t just not give him anything.”

So, more days passed. At the end of the week, when Rosa--the second oldest sister--and Ben were walking Lance home, they found the perfect gift.

Lance had fully stopped while walking back home with his two siblings, causing both to nearly trip on the smaller.

“Lance, why did you stop?” Rosa whined.

“We almost went down like dominos,” Ben hissed.

“Look at that!” Lance just shouted, pointing at the window display.

Behind the glass was a large telescope. It had two mannequin children, one looking in the eyepiece and the other pointing to a shooting star.

“It’s a telescope,” Ben looked at Lance, “You haven’t seen one before?”

“Only on tv,” Lance said, in awe, “I wonder if I could find aliens with it.”

“No, cause they don’t exist,” Rosa laughed.

“Yes they do!” Lance stomped his foot.

“Ok, ok,” Ben laughed, “Want that for your birthday?”

Lance froze, “Uh...no...no it’s ok.”

“Lance, it’s ok to want things,” Rosa said, rubbing Lance’s back.

“No, I don’t need it. I’m happy to just be with you guys,” Lance grinned back at them, “Race you home!”

The three of them all ran back home. And Rosa then told Marianna what happened, who then told their parents.

Unbeknownst to Lance, the next few weeks were spent by saving as much as possible. His siblings gave their allowance to their parents, and even his grandfather gave up buying some cigarettes in order to chip in. And, at the last second, they were able to purchase the large telescope, with a little extra to spare for a second surprise.

So, on his birthday, after his favorite breakfast and cake, everyone came to the living room and sat Lance down.

“Now, Lance, we know you said you didn’t want anything,” his papa stated, hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Lance said hesitantly.

“Well, we couldn’t just not give you anything, so we all saved up,” His papa grinned, and handed him a huge box.

Lance’s eyes widened, “B-but we have to save money and-”

“Lance,” his mama said softly, “You matter to us a lot, Mijo. We wanted to do this for you.”

Lance sniffled, his eyes watering but his grin just as wide. He tore up the paper on the box quickly, and started fully tearing up.

“It’s the telescope!”

“To find those aliens,” Ben teased.

“And there’s something a little extra,” Marianna leaned down and slid over a smaller package.

Lance quickly tore open the paper and squealed in glee, “Stars!”

“To put on your ceiling,” she explained quickly, “They’ll glow in the dark.”

“So whenever you see stars, wherever you are, you can think of us,” his grandmother interjected.

“You guys are amazing and I love you all so so much!!” he was now jumping up and down, “Let’s put the stars up now!”

“Yeah,” Ben jumped up next, “Let’s put up the big dipper!”

With that, all the children ran up the stairs to help Lance, who wore the biggest grin on his face...

“And that was the best birthday ever,” Lance finished.

“That’s a great story,” Hunk said, brushing away tears.

“So you were always a dork then,” Pidge teased.

“Takes one to know one,” Lance laughed, watching Pidge scowl.

“Lance, that’s a very nice story,” Allura smiled gently.

“But I don’t understand this ‘alien’ thing,” Coran interjected, “Do earthlings not know that there other species out there?”

“Nope, but there some people who know,” Keith muttered, “Like the government.”

“Keith, no,” Shiro sighed, “No, Coran, humans don’t know about other beings out in the universe.”

Lance let the fighting ensue without him, and slowly backed towards the window. He looked out at the stars, and felt his heart warm a little. They may not be the plastic ones that glowed, but they still reminded him of all the good memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Blue Boy! I've been thinking about this all week...or since yesterday.
> 
> Ok, so I wrote this right before and after work, and didn't have time to check much over. So, please let me know what you all think ;)
> 
> Also, feel free to bother me on Tumblr --> jesswithane.tumblr.com


End file.
